


Better than this, so much better

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Warning, includes abuse. Written for one of my friends who suffered. This shows that they are strong.Karaoke babe, this is for you. Hope you enjoy it and it doesn't hurt you too much. Dx





	

I wish I could say that he wasn’t worth it. But it’s not my place to say. 

There is no place where knowledge can be better than experience. Once you have experienced something, it can never be un-known. So how to start? Trying to tell something that you don’t have the liberty to tell. 

Try to go from the abstract. But that’s not fair on those it happened to. To be fair, you have to start from the beginning.

XxX

Everyone is against those who are evil. But what is evil? Is it abusing power? Is it betraying the ‘good’ side? Maybe it is both. I first recognised it as one friend against another.

Hermione, loyal to a fault. The fault where she refused to tell me.

Ron, my best friend. Who I didn’t even know.

But, when it came together. I never knew, but I did. She never told me, but she didn’t need to. He shouted at her and she went back with him. And I let her. So, I am just as much to blame. Well not as much as him, he followed through, but I let it happen.

XxX

I only hope I’ve helped her. I don’t know where she’s gone. And that’s for the best. I can’t let anyone else know. She’s safe now.

And nobody else can get close to her. Not even through me. Because I don’t know where she is. I never knew, but I’ve also been obliviated to save her.

XxX

Nobody can hurt her, because nobody has a chance of knowing where she is. Be safe, my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If this upset anyone, I'm sorry. It was meant as support.


End file.
